


Invisible

by Zephirat



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: B-day, Celebrations, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Music, Other, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirat/pseuds/Zephirat
Summary: Among celebrated famous and honourable anonymous are invisible people. And those are the ones who sustain the structure with their silent pillars. Without them, magic wouldn't be possible.
Relationships: Linkin Park/Linkin Park
Kudos: 1





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Brad Delson!  
> Story dedicated to Linkin Park's guitarrist, for today, December the 1st, is his birthday.

“So, this is how it happens… it just comes out at the right time, you know? I can’t explain. Just happens, and then I have to tell you. You understand what I mean. Inspiration, that’s what it is. A fire, isn’t it? A… longing. I have the guitar and she speaks for me, because… well, I was never that good with words.”

“You are excellent, Brad. Don’t you want to…?”

“No, Mike. I don’t. You are always insisting. But I don’t want it.”

Mike looked at him. Brad shrank and lowered his head. He strummed the guitar strings. He recovered his security when he played a chord, when he listened to himself. Melody, noise, the solid sound. It was better than a cuddle. It came from within, from his soul and he could transform his music into a warm blanket of extraordinary love, caressing his skin.

“You write all the songs with me”, Mike insisted. “All the Linkin Park songs.”

“Not all of them. There’s Chaz.”

“You and me. We are the main writers.”

“And I want to stay invisible.”

“Are you sure? I like to hear you sing.”

“Hey, man. Cut that, Shinoda! I’d rather be myself.”

“Invisible?”

“Invisible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
